


Episode I: The Last Shot

by YaBoyGuzma



Series: I'm uncreative, I'll change this later if I can. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Gen, Kamino, Prequel, Unnamed planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyGuzma/pseuds/YaBoyGuzma
Summary: I have been through much, been under attack since I was 3 months old, but I persist. I have a friend, no matter where no matter when, I have the force





	1. The Explanation

Here we go again, to those grabbing the pitchforks and torches, I had to make this, it will only be 5 chapters, this is incase people never knew the original existed, but want to know Bedrock And Obsidian's origins. Seeya


	2. The Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then fulfill the request you shall..."

The Jedi Master had walked up to the home, he knocked on the door and a man in a dark grey hat with glasses asked "May we help you?" The jedi master responded "Yes, you see, we have been getting reports that you may have a Force sensitive child, I am jedi master Mace Windu, I'm sure you know why I'm here" the man sighed "Let me go get my wife, Take a seat." Windu did as asked and waited for them to come back

It took a while, but when they did, the man couldn't sit down before his wife said "No," Mace Windu is used to this, "May I ask why?" Master Windu asked, the woman responded, clearly trying to get Mace out of the house "Because, you jedi have been kidnapping kids for thousands of years, I'm not letting you take anymore." Just then, they heard speeder bikes and the man grabbey a Blaster while the woman ran up stairs, the man was shaking, a grout of men got off the speeders, and one pulled out a Yellow lightsaber, "C'mon maaan, I gave you 2 weeks! Pay up!" As he slashed at the stones leading up to the house, Mace Windu goes outside to ward him off, Mace tries an older trick "You will leave the family, and never return." he knows what's happening, he orders his men to shoot the house and make it fall, Mace fights the man with the lightsaber, he was suprisingly good for someone who probably just bought it, after he wards him off, he goes to the remains of the house.

It took hours to find the bodies, he found the mother last, but she was nearly dead when he did, "Please... I know what I said, but take them, train them, the little one is named 'Bedrock'" she says handing him the baby, then having the 3 year old walk to him "This is 'Obsidian' and please, I ask you"  
And in her last breath, she said "Train Bedrock personally" she passed away that day...

Back at the temple, Mace Windu told master Yoda what had happened "Hmmmmm...fulfill this request, to you plan to?" Mace Windu simply nodded "Then fulfill the request, you shall..."


	3. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedrock knew what was happening, this would be the most fateful day in his jedi career.

It has been 8 years since Mace Windu had brought the children to the temple, and Bedrock is getting his crystal today, while yoda would normally be the one to bring the kids to the cave on Ilum, he had pressing matters to attend to, and so Master Windu has to, he went to the ship, with the younglings looking at him curiously, accept for one, Bedrock, he was meditating, almost as if he was talking to the force itself, the ship took off, and so did they.

A few moments in hyperspace later and they arrived at ilum, the younglings trekked through the snow with the jedi master, and they arrived at the cave, while the other students didn't know what was happening, Bedrock knew what was happening, this would be the most fateful day in his jedi career, and while Mace explained the cave to the other students, Bedrock simply walked in, and while the other students, and even a bit of Bedrock were worried, Mace wasn't.

Bedrock walked through the cave, and as he came close to the source of a humming, there was a large crossing as he crossed the bridge a large wind started blowing him back, but he kept walking, he knew there was a different way, a easier was, but he knew how the cave was testing him, this may have been the hard way, but it was his way. When he got to the end of the bridge, he saw his crystal, or crystals, there were 2, he grabbed them and went back.

Later, at the temple, Bedrock was building his Lightsabers, when it was finished, he turned them on, and they were purple and yellow... he truly was, Mace Windu's student.


	4. The Day Has Come

Years... It has been years, Five to be exact, Mace was getting ready for the ceremony, But while he was, Bedrock was at the training grounds, watching his 16 year old brother spar with his master, General Rahm Koda, He has been on the battlefield since the age of 10, and there he stood with a lightsaber 20 years later, Koda motioned for his padawan to stop, and go sit down, "You there, Boy!" Bedrock looked up "Show me what the brother of my padawan is made of!" Bedrock got up, and got his guard shadow lightsabers, igniting them, as he stepped on the field, it felt...different, like something, or someone, was calling out to him, like this wasn't the first time he was going to fight, he shook it off, and focused on fighting Master Koda.

A few hours later, Mace was walking to the ceremony, as he passed by the training grounds, someone grabbed his shoulder, it was Master Rahm Koda, he was tired, Mace could feel it, Koda asked him "Who was it you were going to train?" Mace was confused at this question, "Bedrock, his name was Bedrock" Koda sighed and said "Make sure that kid never meets a sith" after that he walked off.

At the ceremony, after all the masters picked their padawans, they left, except Mace, he was tryin to find Bedrock, until Obsidian walked up to him "Um, sir, I need your help, Bedrock won't wake up." Mace herded his head to the left as fast as humanly possible "WAKE UP?!?!?!"

"He is the best possible master you could get" said the unknown entity "That's true, but do I deserve him?" Bedrock responded "The question is not, do you deserve him, the question is, does he think your ready?" "Hmmmm, your right, I will do as you have instructed" Bedrock woke up from his deep meditation, with Mace infront of his face, "Your my apprentice now, five laps around the temple for being late".


End file.
